redshiftuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible Hand
Timeline 20th Century October 1942: '''Germany sends the V2 is the first object launched into space. '''November 1952: '''Einsenhower is elected 34th President. '''October 1957: '''The Soviet Union's Sputnik 1 launched. '''October 1958: '''NASA is established. '''November 1960: '''JFK is elected 35th President. '''1961: '''First American and Russians in space. '''November 1963: '''JFK is assassinated, LBJ assumes the presidency. '''1965-1975: '''U.S. involvement in Vietnam '''November 1968: '''Richard M. Nixon is elected 37th President of the United States. '''July 1969: '''Apollo 11 lands on the Moon. '''August 1974: '''Resignation of President Nixon, VP Gerald Ford inaugurated as 38th President, '''1977: '''Jimmy Carter becomes the 39th President. '''1978/1979: '''U.S. government establishes Division 88 inside the CIA. '''1980: '''Reagan selects Senator Bob Dole as his VP. '''1981: '''Ronald Reagan is inaugurated as 40th President. (Jan.) NASA Space Shuttle Columbia launched. (Apr.) '''1984: '''Star Wars missile defense system is proposed. '''January 1986: '''Space shuttle Challenger is destroyed a few seconds into launch. '''1986: '''Rogers Commission Report, build a shuttle to replace Challenger called Endeavour. Followed by the Ride Report which established some main initiatives for NASA to conduct: observations of the Earth, construction of the Space Station, planetary exploration of the Solar System with robotic probes to comets, Saturn/Titan and Mars. 1990s robotic lunar missions. Lunar Transfer Vehicle. Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost constructed with goal of 30 astronauts working on the Moon by 2010. Mars mission as early as 2010 with outpost construction in the 2020s. Shuttle-derived cargo launcher is also proposed. '''November 1988: '''Bob Dole wins a single term as the 41st President. '''July 1989: '''Space Exploration Initiative, President Dole seeks international cooperation to develop space activities. Construction of the ISS and Lunar outposts is approved. '''December 1991: '''Fall of the Soviet Union. '''November 1992: '''Thomas Beck, former governor of New York is elected the 42nd President and the first African-American president in U.S. history. '''1993: '''President Beck increases NASA budget and decreases defense budget and approves privatization of space commerce. '''November 1996: '''Thomas Beck wins a second term as President. '''1997: '''Operation: Rapier takes place in the Yugoslavia, it fails to reacquire ex-Soviet nukes. They are purchased by an unidentified third party. '''1999: '''The Chinese become the third nation on Earth to send humans into space. 21st century '''By 2000: '''The NASA's ISS is completed thanks to participation from international partners. '''November 2000: '''Republican governor of Florida William McLaughlin, Sr. is elected the 43rd president for a single term, the country is dragged into recession. War Against Naziristan, after terrorists attempt to destroy the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, circa 2003/4. Militarization of space programs are started as defense against Naziristan and other belligerents. '''February 2003: '''Space Shuttle Columbia is destroyed, shuttle flights resume in 2005. '''2004: '''President McLaughlin's Vision for Space Exploration maintains the Space Station until 2020, CEV and Lunar Transfer Vehicles continue, Lunar Outpost construction continue, Space Shuttle retirement in 2010. With a new goal of a crewed mission to Mars by 2025. '''November 2004: '''Democratic governor of California Marco Cervantes is elected the 44th President for two terms, the first Hispanic president in U.S. history. The economy roars back to life, the War in Naziristan is brought to an end by 2009, after only 5 years. '''July 2009: '''The 40th anniversary of the first Lunar Landings. President Cervantes approves an increase in NASA budget. Crew Exploration Vehicles are completed built for multipurpose endeavors: missions to NEAs by 2015, Venus flyby/orbit by 2018, Mars flyby/orbit by 2021, Mars Moons by 2024, Mars Landing by 2027. '''By 2012: '''NASA completes the first Lunar Outpost on Luna, Space Shuttles are retired. '''November 2012: '''Republican governor of Michigan William McLaughlin, Jr is elected the 45th President for a single term of his own, the country is once again dragged into a recession and racial tensions begin to escalate, especially in place like the south, McLaughlin restores his father's military space programs. MacLaughlin plunges the world's economy into recession in 2016, the worst since the Great Depression. '''2015/2016: '''American's have grown tired of the continued two-party system and a prominent figure emerges from almost nowhere, a little known Independent representative Bobby Ramsey, "the Outsider" is elected 46th President under the American Justice Party. Orion Near-Earth missions to a series of NEA's. '''2016: '''India becomes the fourth nation to send humans into space. '''July 2017: '''Nuclear detonation in Persian Gulf, terrorists apprehended. '''Jan/Feb. 2018: '''Economic summit in China, assassination of Chinese president. Arctic War for petroleum. UN dissolved. Russia and China join NATO which becomes INTO. '''2018/2019: '''Orion Venus flyby/orbit missions. On July 20, 2019, 50th anniversary of Lunar Landings, President Ramsey vowed to continue the array of projects that were underway at the time. '''November 2020: '''President Bobby Ramsey is re-elected. '''2021: '''Orion Mars flyby/orbit missions. '''August 2021: '''The world economy has been restored, U.S. economy has roared back to life. However, the world energy crisis is still a major issue. 20 nukes are detonated across the US mainland, terrorist acquired nukes. The country is not sure which officials to turn to, as two prominent figures emerge to take control. With the president, VP, pretty much all cabinet members dead. The only top official is the President Pro Tempore Charles Hunsaker, he is inaugurated 47th President. Secretary of National Intelligence Cynthia Garrett is listed as dead, but is in hiding at a facility in the Blue Ridge Mountains. U.S. south-west water crisis. '''August 2022: '''One year later, President Hunsaker has turned the country into a fascist surveillance police nanny state. 100,000 drones are patrolling the skies over America. When a new terrorist organization takes control of the orbital defense platforms in orbit planning to retarget the new capital at Denver unless demands are met. The global economy has experienced another depression compounding the global energy crisis. '''February 2023: '''Six months pass, President Hunsaker is emboldened, cracking down on those that speak out against the government and Chrisitianity. Kappa has joined Taggart's terrorist organization with the aim to eliminate Hunsaker and restore the old federal government. Hunsaker commits suicide immediately after the truth is revealed live during an address to the nation. Secretary of National Intelligence Cynthia Garrett thus represents the sole survivor of the old federal government as can assume the office as the 48th President and first female in U.S. history. '''2023: '''NASA resumes its mandates from the previous administration after a eighteen-month hiatus: NEA, Moon and orbital missions continue. NASA HQ is now in Denver and the primary launcher is placed in Colorado Springs with two secondary launchers in Vandenberg AFB and Gansner Mass Driver. NASA spends the next five years developing new technologies with private corporations to establish colonial infrastructure on Luna and automated mines on NEAs. '''2024: '''150 million people are declared refugees as Bangladesh becomes increasingly unliveable due to sea level rise and severe weather, thus becoming the biggest refugee crisis in history. '''November 2024: '''The American people elect President Garrett for the first time, they go on to re-elect her again in 2028, serving a total of ten years in office, the second longest tenure in U.S. history. '''2028: '''NASA completes its five year budget/analysis and resumes an Orion Mars mission cycle. '''2029: '''First human-like A.I. Jupiter's Great Red Spot has faded away. '''July 20, 2029: '''60th anniversary of the first Lunar Landings, President Garrett establishes a new goal to explore the Solar System, first using the proposed interplanetary exploration vehicle Wanderer. Awarding Vega Aerospace and MST separate contracts. Implement design of mass-produced SSTO rocket. '''2030: '''After thirty years of continuous activity, the ISS is de-orbited. Eight billion humans. USA is a declining world power. A.I. is widespread. Majority of vehicles are plug-in electric or hybrids. Abandoned shopping malls find new use as housing. Emerging job titles of the day included: Alternative Vehicle developer, Avatar manager/devotee, Body Part Maker, Climate Change Reversal Specialist, Memory Augmentation Surgeon, Nano Medic, Narrowcaster, 'New Science' ethicist, Old Age Wellness Manager/Consultant, Quarantine Enforcer, Social Networking Officer, Space Pilot/Orbital Tour Guide, Vertical farmer, Virtual Clutter Organizer, Virtual Lawyer, Virtual Teacher, Waste Data Handler. First generation Space Debris Hauler. '''2031: '''NASA successfully lands an Orion Mars mission on the surface of the planet Mars. Bangkok is abandoned due to sea level rise. Chocolate is rare. Married couples are rare. '''January 2033: '''Education Secretary Chandra Wental is inaugurated 49th President of the United States and first Indian-American ever to be elected. '''2033: '''Private corporations have begun to mine the Asteroid Belt with automated probes. Holographic wall screens. '''2034: '''Mars Outpost Lowell begins construction and is completed by 2037. '''2035: '''Robots dominate the battlefield. Self-driving vehicles. Mideast is declining as a largely poverty-ridden, internally feuding region. Much of the world is heating up, many areas are becoming deserts, however Russia is becoming a food superpower. Russia takes many refugees from climate change affected regions in the East. The European Union collapses, the "northern union" of France, Germany, Scandinavia and Poland remain. '''2037: '''World energy crisis has ended. Alternative renewable energies take a more significant portion. '''2038: '''Teleportation of small complex molecules. Capital punishment has declined in use. '''2039: '''The Wanderer is completed in Earth orbit, to explore the Solar System. 70th anniversary of the first Lunar landings. Full Immersion Virtual Reality is available. '''2040: '''India's economy rivals the USA and China. '''January 2041: '''Little-known senator Robert MacCallister is inaugurated 50th President of the United States, he later becomes known as "the Great Believer." '''2042: '''White people are a minority in the USA. Earth's population reaches 9 billion. '''October 3, 2042: '''The Wanderer departs Earth orbit, activates its Galileo drive. '''December 2, 2042: '''The Wanderer arrives at Venus, stays a week, then makes way for a slingshot around the sun in 2043. '''March 5, 2043: '''The Wanderer's Mission Commander Olson Hale's wife begins her participation in MST's mission using a new type Ion A class engine. '''March/April 2043: '''MST's mission arrives at Venus and Mercury. Then, begins solar slingshot toward Mars. '''July 16, 2043: '''MST's mission arrives at Mars, where they stay for one month. '''August 13, 2043: '''The Wanderer crosses the Main Belt onward to Jupiter. '''August 15, 2043: '''MST's mission departs Mars for Jupiter. '''November 4, 2043: '''The Wanderer arrives at Jupiter, stays two weeks, then proceeds to Saturn on November 18. '''March 15, 2044: '''MST's mission arrives at Jupiter, four months behind the Wanderer. (Depart March 29). '''July 20, 2044: 'Lunar Colonies at Sea of Tranquility City are established with thousands of visitors every year, commemorating the 75th anniversary of the first Lunar landings. '''September 29, 2044: '''The Wanderer arrives at Saturn, stays two weeks, then proceeds forward to Pluto on October 13, after docking with the solar sail placed in orbit. Celebrate two years in space. '''November 26, 2044: '''MST arrives at Saturn, now only two months behind The Wanderer. Two weeks at Saturn, depart December 10. '''New Years' 2044/2045: '''MST's ship is damaged by micro-meteroid impacts but Ion-A engine is down, the ship's engineer attempts to rig a system that would allow for MST ship to return to Earth. The crew limps to back to Saturn to exploit the water systems of Enceladus for a drinkable water source within January 2045. '''2045: '''Humans are becoming more intimately merged with machines. Homosexual discrimination has declined entirely since every US legalized gay marriage nearly 21 years ago (2024). Gulf Coast is entirely abandoned due to sea level rise. Major extinctions of animal and plant life occur through the rest of the 2040s. '''June 23, 2045: '''Five months in orbit of Saturn's moon Enceladus, the MST ship has successfully rigged a system to return to Mars, due to less fuel use. The crew will have to stay in hyper-sleep for three years using their makeshift Galileo engine. '''May 17, 2046: '''The Wanderer arrives at Pluto, stays one month (departs June 16), then proceeds back toward Earth with a stop on Mars. '''2048: '''Antarctic Treaty comes up for review, is not renewed, many countries with territorial right begin to develop urban centers in western Antarctica. '''June 22, 2048: '''MST ship arrives at Mars, crew is awakened from hyper-sleep. Landing on Mars on June 29. '''July 11, 2048: '''The Wanderer arrives at Mars after travelling for a little over two years. Solar sail is jettisoned, landing on Mars takes place. The Wanderer crew along with the crew of MST's ship remain there for three months (Oct. 9), then re-dock with the solar sail and arrive at Earth a month later (Nov. 7). The Wanderer celebrates six years of continuous activity, becoming the longest space exploration mission in history. The Wanderer is placed in "Museum Orbit" by early 2049. '''January 2049: '''The 51st President is elected. '''2049: '''Robots are a common feature in households. '''July 20, 2049: '''80th anniversary of the Lunar landings, space development is now an important issue in the international community. '''2050: '''Humanity is at a crossroads. '''2053: '"Designer Babies" for the rich. '2054: '''Rainfall has intensity increased by 20%. '''2055: '''Spaceflight has taken a leap forward. The vast majority of nations are democratic. Global population is stabilizing at nine or ten billion people. Traditional media has become fragmented and diversified. '''2056: '''Fully synthetic humans are becoming technically feasible. '''October 2057: '''Mexican Space Agency astronaut lost in space due to accident, co-pilot needs to re-cooperate. Handheld MRI scanners in the hospital. '''2058: '''Radio telescope built on the Moon. '''2059: '''Mars has a human presence now. '''March 2059: '''Mexican Space Agency co-pilot returns to the Astronaut Corps, begins training for Mexico's Venus mission over the next year. '''2060: '''The last drop of oil is consumed, the official end of the oil age. For the rest of the century, global political and economic systems are in a state of transition. Flood barriers in New York City. Tropical cyclones wreak havoc on the Mediterranean. Global extinction rates are peaking. An aging population. He-3 mining on the Moon. Technology has transformed modern education. (Canada, Russia, Iceland and Scandinavia have become eco-technologists and the number one nations in the world. The UK, New Zealand and Japan have prospered by cutting themselves off from the world.) Humanity is in survival mode. '''March 2060: '''Mexican Space Agency launches its Venus lander mission. Five months later arrives at Venus in August 2060. Then departs, returns to Earth nine months later in July 2061. '''July 2061: '''MSA crew returns from Mars. CCSL Nebula and crew travel to Halley's Comet and leave a time capsule to be opened by the next generation of explorers in 2134. '''2065: '''Insurance crisis. Archival Discs are becoming unreadable. '''2068: '''Alnair 8 sub-orbital passenger liner accident draws attention toward the problem of debris in orbit. '''July 20, 2069: '''100th anniversary of the Lunar landings. '''2070: '''Islam is the dominant religion, non-religious people continue to grow as well. Global temps have risen to four degrees. Fully automated homes. '''2073: '''The number of trillionaires in the world exceeds 10. '''2075-2080: '''International Space Elevator becomes operational in South America. Ozone layer has recovered. Late '''2077: '''The EDS spacecraft Wernher von Braun is launched from Earth to the gas giant Jupiter. Two years later, the ship arrives, spends one year there, then departs again for two years, returning to Earth in late 2082. '''2080s: '''Refugees problem eases at this time due to many have already reached their destination or died trying. (2080-Some humans are more non-biological than biological.) (2082-USA cedes territory to Mexico: Central/Southern California, Arizona, New Mexico and Texas.) (2083-Hyper-intelligent computers.) (2084- Andorids are widespread in law enforcement) (2085-Global currency) '''2090s: '(2090-Religion is fading from European culture) (2092-Western Antarctica is among the fastest growing regions on the planet) (2095-Global fertility has stabilized at 2 children per woman. Many of the world's languages are no longer in use.) (2099-Sea levels are wreaking havoc around the world. The average employee works 20 hours a week) Mid '''2093: '''The spacecraft Robert Goddard is launched from Earth to the gas giant Saturn. Two years later, the ship arrives in 2095, spends one year there (2096), then departs again to return to Earth in 2098. ' 22nd century '''2100: '''Human intelligence is vastly amplified by A.I. Nomadic floating cities roam the oceans. '''2110: '''Terraforming Mars is underway. Force fields are in use by the military. Large-scale arcologies are emerging as an alternative to traditional cities. Man-made control of earthquakes and weather. '''2118: '''The West and The East begin to sour relations. (West is Canada and East is Russia, but not stated explicitly) '''2120: '''Mind uploading enters mainstream society. '''2126: '''Beginning of the Interplanetary Cold War. '''2130: '''Large-scale civilization settlement of the Moon. '''2140s: '''Construction on Mathias-Vega colonial transports begins. '''2140: '''Europe and Asia have formed their own supernations and so has North America. "Perfect" simulations of one cubic metre. '''2150: '''Tsiolkovsky and its sister ships are completed. Holodeck-style environments are becoming possible. Hi-tech, automated cities. '''June 11, 2151: '''The Konstantin Tsiolkovsky departs Earth for Seligman 505, 12.5 light-years away. '''2152: '''Interplanetary Cold War heats up, The West launches RKVs (relativistic kill vehicles) against the East, which deploys chemical and biological weapons. '''2153: '''Interplanetary Cold War concludes, Earth is devastated, billions have been killed, human population has been reduced to a mere one billion people. The remaining off-world interplanetary governments band together to rescue survivors. '''2154: '''Terran Coalition is established to bring together all humans who identify as being Terran or descended from Earth. The HQ is placed in Tycho City, Luna. '''2155: '''Recovery efforts to repair infrastructure on Earth and eradicate all traces of chemical and biological agents. '''2160: '''Despite the mass death among the human race, mass extinctions of plant and animal life level off. The first bicentennial people. '''2180: '''Anti-matter power plants are widespread. Asteroid terrorism is possible (rogue factions target the Moon or Mars, colony on Jupiter is devastated in a freak attack, terrorists linked to anarcho-primitavist religious fundamentalists). Increasing dominance of A.I. in global affairs. '''2190: '''N20 has fallen to pre-industrial levels. 23rd century '''2200: '''Traditional employment is obsolete. '''2210: '''Global Rewilding Initiative to restore Earth is completed, beginning in 2160, the fifty year long project reintroduced extinct wildlife to previous environments as well as provided a basis for sustainability. However, human populations are slowly due to be reduced to a small team of researchers and nothing more. The Earth will be abandoned but habitable and quarantined. '''2220: '''Mind uploading is available on a multitude of platforms. The Light-Year Array is operational. '''2230: '''Anti-matter-fueled starships. '''2240: '''Christianity is fading from American culture. '''2248-2255: '''The Belt Wars occurs between the Interplanetary Alliance and the Belter League. '''2250: '''Humanity has reached Type 1 on Kardaschev Scale, mastery of the planet '''2260: '''Accelerated development with the Solar System. '''2260-2265: '''Crose trilogy takes place, Capt. Crose tries to prevent the second Belt War. '''October 2267: '''Humans encounter a race of beings that invade the Solar System and attempt to occupy it for about three decades. '''2292: '''Attrition takes place, humanity has been pushed back to Neptune's moon, Triton, only they plan to fight back and push the enemy back to where they came from. It is revealed that the enemy's are transplanted humans. '''2297: '''The Attrition War concluded. 24th century '''2322: '''A joint mission is conducted by humans and transplanted humans to explore the galaxy with a newly developed experimental FTL drive system. Redshift- Deep Star Exploration (S2) '''2344-2351: '''Space Academy takes place. 25th century '''2455: '''Redshift- Royal Homeworld (S4) '''2472: '''Redshift- Space Race (S1) '''2478: '''Redshift- Starship Graveyard (S3) '''2478/2479: '''Redshift- Wonders of the Galaxy (S5) '''2479: '''Redshift-Beseiged Colony (S6) '''2483/2484/2534:' Redshift-Interstellar War (S7) 4th Millennium '''3034+: '''Mechanistra. List of presidents 34. Dwight D. Eisenhower (1953-1961) (R-NY, Gen.) 35. John F. Kennedy (1961-1963)* (D-MA, Sen.) 36. Lyndon B. Johnson (1963-1969) (D-TX, VP) 37. Richard M. Nixon (1969-1974)* (R-CA, VP) 38. Gerald R. Ford (1974-1977) (R-MI, VP) 39. Jimmy Carter (1977-1981) (D-GA, Gov) 40. Ronald W. Reagan (1981-1989) (R-CA, Gov) 41. Robert Dole (1989-1993) (R-KS, VP) 42. Thomas Beck (1993-2001) (D-NY, Gov) 43. William MacLaughlin, Sr. (2001-2005) (R-FL, Gov) 44. Marco A. Cervantes (2005-2013) (D-CA, Gov) 45. William MacLaughlin, Jr. (2013-2017) (R-MI, Gov) 46. Bobby Ramsey (2017-2021) (AJ-NM, Rep) 47. Charles Hunsaker (2021-2023) (I-KY, PPS) 48. Cynthia Garrett (2023-2033) (I-ME, VP) 49. Chandra Wental (2033-2041) (I-NJ, Edu. Secy) 50. Robert MacCallister (2041-2049) (I-MO, Sen.) 51. Glory Lopez-Alcantar (2049-2057) (D-CA, Sen.) 52. Mario Valente (2057-2061) (D-NY, Sen.) 53. Maureen Chen (2061-2069) (D-CA, Gov.) 54. Enrique Gutierrez (2069-2077) (D-VA, Sen.) 55. Isabella Chavez-Serrano (2077-2085) (D-WA, Sen.) 56. Alan Chalette, IV (2085-2093) (R-KS, Gov.) 57. John Paul Anselmo (2093-2101) (D-PA, Gov.) 58. Aaron Ibarra (2101-2109) (A-CO, Rep.) 59. Adam Johnson (2109-2117) (A-MI, Gov.) 60. Estefany Echler (2117-2125) (A-NV, Sen.) 61. Scott Harper (2125-2133) (A-OR, Sen.) 62. April Storms (2133-2141) (A-MO, Rep.) 63. Melissa Moore (2141-2149) (A-IL, Gov.) 64. Rebecca Besler (Jan. 2149-?2152) (A-PA, Gov.) 65. Kathryn Casillas (?2152- Jan. 2153) (A-IN, Gov.) 66. Laura Donato (2153?) (A-CO, Gov.) 67. Steven Samperi (2153-2203; exiled government) (A-Luna, Gov.) Other differences from OTL Health and diseases cured by the 22nd century - Tooth regeneration is possible, HIV is cured, Prostate cancer is cured, Universal flu vaccine has been introduced, Drugs to prevent obesity, Polio is extinct, Skin cancer is cured, Lymphoma is cured, Breast cancer is cured. The human body can be printed, cloned or mechanical. Stem cell research is legal and cloning body parts is legal. Depression is the number one killer in the world. Kidney cancer is cured. Hep C is cured. Alzheimer's is cured. Bionic eyes that surpass human vision are available. Leukemia is cured. Cystic Fibrosis life expectancy was 70 in 2040. Death from cardiovascular diseases disappear. Bowel cancer is cured. Longevity treatments halt aging. Liver cancer is cured. Brain tumors is cured.